Conventionally, a vehicle body bottom structure in which a battery pack is disposed below a floor panel has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). This vehicle body bottom structure includes a ductile member extending from a side sill side to the battery pack side in order to prevent damage to a side surface of the battery pack upon a side collision of the vehicle.